findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Eo the Overgod
Lord Eo (Eh-oh), known as "Treócaire Amaháin" (Gift Giver) to the Elves and "Shàngdan" (Greatest Master) to the Eastern cultures of Danasia was the Overgod of Ord. As Overgod, all deities and were subject to him. Eo was the creator of Ord and the race of giants. He is also the father of the Titans who carry his divine blood. After the age of creation, Eo departed from the sphere leaving behind the Empyrean Titans to rule in his wake. Some theorize that Eo was killed and his divine remains power the Hero Deities in addition to other possibly fouler creatures... Appearance The Overgod took physical form only rarely, during the Age of Creation. In that time, he appeared as a giant among giants, humanoid and featureless like a swirling cloud. He was said to wear a simple black garment dotted by millions of stars that seemed to flow like the night sky. Personality During the Age of Creation Eo guided the titans as they created and destroyed, although he cared very little what they specifically did as long as they upheld their individual portfolios. Eo seemed to care even less for the titanforged mortal races and some theorized that he didn't want to be known by them. He did, however, experience a great deal of interest in the Elves and Orcs, previously unaware of other spheres. While watching the events of the first war of wings, he took pity on the elven survivors and offered them safe haven on his world. Activities Eo's primary goal was to shepherd his creations and offspring. Protecting them from the ever encroaching abyssal realms. To this end his attendants, the celestials, fight an endless war to protect the world. Eo established rules concerning the management of the divine. For instance: * No two titans could have identical portfolios. * When two titans clash, one of three results occurs: ** One fades from the realm. ** Both merge. ** One (or both) alter their portfolio(s) sufficiently that both could remain. These rules were more problem than they were worth, because they encouraged many of the titans to battle among themselves for supremacy leading to the fall of the Empyrean empire and the diminishing of the titans as a race. Powers Theoretically, Eo could do anything he wanted to. He was credited as the creator of the cosmos, and even existed beyond concepts such as alignment. He was more powerful that all the titans and primordials of Ord, even combined. His powers were limited to within his own sphere, however, he did take great interest in visitors and wished he could experience existence in other realms. Death With the disappearance of Eo, true divinity had vanished from Ord and his children, the Empyrean Titans have lost much of their divine power. No longer true deities, they too are subject to the hand of Mortus and work to spread what influence they can without putting themselves into harms way. Worshipers The cult of Eo was led by members of the Empyrean Church, although the mainstream church considered their cult to be heretical. These cultists never received any spells directly from the Overgod, instead communing with his celestial attendants, the Seraphim. Overall, the cult was more philosophical than religious in nature.